A Knock at the Door
by xxFaiaxx
Summary: Dating for years, Roy and Riza seem like the perfect couple. But what happens when Roy begins to realize he has feelings for a certain other blonde?
1. Chapter 1

**Tingles**

A knock came from the office door.

Roy Mustang looked up from the doodle on the paperwork he was supposed to be signing. "Enter," he in a professional voice.

The door opened, and Edward Elric walked in with an official-looking stack of paperwork under his arm. He turned to close the door, then turned back to face the colonel.

Mustang studied the teen. There was a good amount of perspiration on his brow. Roy wondered if it was hot outside. The blonde's hair was also falling out of his normal braid, which made it easy to see just how long Ed's hair actually was.

"Back from your mission, Fullmetal?"

Ed put on a "shocked" face. "Observant today, aren't we?"

The colonel glowered at the shorter male. "And I'm guessing that it would be too much to ask for your report, then?"

Edward snorted and gestured to the large stack of papers with a nod of his head. "Are you kidding? The damn train ride was so long, I got bored. I needed something to do. Besides, I didn't want you breathing down my neck for the rest of the day telling me to do it."

Roy reached across his desk, his arm stretched and hand open. "Let's see it, then."

Fullmetal closed the gap between the two and handed over the papers. Their fingers grazed each other enough not to be noticed by the boy, but it was caught by Roy. The tips of his fingers tingled by the touch.

_What the-?_

He had never had this kind of sensation before. It felt like his fingers had fallen asleep like his ass does when he's doing paperwork for four hours straight. Mustang clenched his fingers around Ed's hand as the tingling continued. Edward looked down at the intertwined fingers, confused.

"Umm… Mustang…?"

There was suddenly another knock at the door and without a sound from Roy, the door opened, revealing Riza Hawkeye. She had a fairly large stack of papers with her as well.

The blonde's face almost turned into the same shade of red as his jacket. This was an awkward position to be caught in: Fullmetal holding hands with Flame and getting caught in the act by Roy's trigger-happy girlfriend of two years. He tore his hand away from his superior quickly, sending the papers in all directions.

"Shit," he mumbled under his breath, getting down on his knees, trying to scoop up the papers as fast as he could. The blonde wanted to get out of there before questions were asked by Hawkeye.

Roy got down as well, trying to help the frustrated teen with his papers. "Here, Edward. I'll help you."

Ed's head snapped up too quickly for Mustang to move out of the way, and he ended up getting smacked by the back of the young man's head right in the nose. Roy fell on his back on the floor, holding his face.

Fullmetal was mortified. "Oh my God, Mustang! I'm so sorry!" He ran to the man's side, Hawkeye close behind. Together they hoisted the colonel onto a couch. Roy shooed them away. He moved his hand away from his face, making strange faces to get the feeling back into his nose. At least it wasn't broken.

"I'm fine." He looked over at Edward and tried hard not to smile at the concerned look on his face. "You are dismissed."

"Are you sure you're ok? I think I hit you pretty hard. Maybe you should get checked out or-"

"Roy held up his hand to silence the blonde. "I said you're dismissed."

Ed nodded meekly, saluted, and exited the room without another word.

Riza and Mustang were left alone. She grabbed his chin and tilted his face toward her, to take a closer look at Roy's face. He snapped his head back and stood. "I said I'm fine," he mumbled.

Hawkeye rolled her eyes. "Fine," she stood as well and followed him to his desk. As he sat in his chair, she sat on the edge of his desk and blew a wisp of hair out of her eyes. "Are we still on for tonight?"

Roy picked at a piece of dirt under his fingernail. "Of course."

The woman cocked her head to the side. "Roy, look at me."

The raven haired man briefly glanced up at her then went back to the dirt.

She put her hand over his. "Roy…"

He looked up slowly, seeing soft eyes. They stared at each other for a long time. Surprisingly, she was the first to break the stare. Riza began to fiddle with a strand of hair hanging over the colonel's forehead absentmindedly.

"You're so mysterious…" she whispered. "I've been dating you for years… but I can't seem to understand what's going on up here." She tapped his head lightly with her finger. Mustang looked away. He felt a hand cupping the side of his face and he looked back up at his girlfriend. "I just want to know what you're always thinking about…" she waited for an answer but did get one. Riza sighed, obviously beaten. The blonde kissed Roy's other cheek for a long time.

"I'll see you tonight." She stood and began to walk to the door.

"Riza…" She turned to see her superior standing. "I-"

The woman had already opened the door. She turned to face him, and gave the man a weak smile. "Roy, you don't need to explain… I'll understand if you don't want to talk about it." With that said she stepped out of the door and closed it behind her quietly.

A shadow of defeat crossed over the colonel's face. "But Riza… I'm so sorry…"

Meanwhile, a blonde woman was walking down the hall, making everyone she passed stop and stare at the lone tear leave a jagged trail down her cheek.

As hard as it is to say, Roy and Riza are actually kinda cute when you think about it. Too bad I have to ruin it… evil smile Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this last time, oops, but as much as I wish I owned FMA, I don't.

This chapter is dedicated to the small group of people who reviewed! It is mostly Roy, his thoughts, feelings, actions, ect. Not that it's a bad thing...

**The Framed Photo**

Roy Mustang was left alone in his office. He sat where he had plopped down after Riza had left, staring at his hand. During the period of time he had been speaking to his girlfriend, the tingling sensation had worn away slowly, and was now gone.

The thing that had left the man pondering like he was was _why _he had that tingling feeling in he first place. He had been touched by many people in his lifetime, but not one of those touches had ever left such a feeling.

_What is wrong with me?_

He slapped his hand down on the surface of the desk. Pain seared through his arm, but he ignored it.

_It has to have somethig to do with Edward... but what? What is there about him that makes me feel this way?_

A framed photo on the corner of his desk his eye and he picked it up.

It was from last year's Christmas party. Roy rememebered taking the picture. Riza was in the backround in a skirt that looked good on her and that Mustang himself liked to see her in. There was Fuery, gagging. He and the other guys had given him a cup of strong whiskey, telling him it was Russian soda or something of the sort. The colonel had been a little drunk at the party and couldn't quite recall everything he had said at the party. Breda and Havoc were leaning on each other, laughing so hard it looked like they were aboutt o piss themselves, which they almost had. Hughes was also in the back, dancing with Maria Ross like a lunatic. Both of them had beers in their hands. Roy chuckled to himself. OK. So everyone had been a little drunk.

And then there was Ed. He was right up front and the main focus in the picture. He was looking straight into the camera, holding up his index and middle fingers in a peace sign, smiling. For once, the teen wasn't wearing his gloves, red jacket, or vest. He had been the only one who hadn't gotten drunk.

_Did I make him the main focus in this picture... on purpose? _The raven haired man shook his head. _No way. _

He studied the picture closer.

_You know, _he thought. _Ed doesn't look half bad in this picture. He looks good in just his tank top. And the way his bangs are hanging in his eyes... And the way he's looking into the camera... He's practically screaming at me to screw him._

Roy's eyes bulged at what he had just thought.

_What. The. Hell. What am I thinking!_

A more devilish part of Roy decided then to make itself known. _You were thinking that you wanted to screw him._

_No I didn't!_ the maore sane part of him exclaimed.

_Yes you were, _replied the other part in a sing-song voice.

_No, I wasn't! Wait... _Roy slammed the picture back to its place on his desk.

_I'm not an insane person! Why am I arguing with myself? I am the colonel, the Flame Alchemist! I am dating the hottest woman in the whole damn military! Edward is young and it just isn't right to be thinking things like this!_

Satified, Mustang leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes and placing his hands behind his head.

_That still doesn't explain why you got all tingly when Edward touched you, _whispered the part of Roy's mind that he was really starting to get pissed at.

The raven haired man spent the rest of the day in his office, trying to come up with a good reason, an explanation,why he had felt that way when Ed had touched him. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't come up with one. Not one.

Damn Roy, who would want a reason? You should be counting your blessings! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm really sorry it took so long to update! Thanks go out to all my wonderful reviewers!

**In the Dorms**

"Havoc, have you seen Fullmetal?" Roy Mustang asked as he looked into the small office.

"Nope." Havoc looked up. "You need him?"

"Well, yeah. That's why I'm asking if you've seen him."

"No… I mean, do you need him for something important?" The blonde rolled his eyes like the hidden meaning was completely obvious.

Mustang held up a stack of papers. "Report from yesterday. Its got knocked over and I can't sort them out for the life of me. How Edward can draw a perfect transmutation circle, but can't seem to write legibly is beyond me."

Havoc sucked on his front teeth loudly. "Right… well, I don't know. Go ask Fuery. He has the dorm right next to Ed. Maybe he'll know."

Walking down the hall, he searched the different room until he found the short man at Hawkeye's desk, talking to her. They both stopped chatting and an uncomfortable silence surrounded the small group. Roy and Riza kept glancing at one another and then looking away quickly. Their date had not gone as well as they had planned.

Kain's face began to turn a light pink color. "Do- do you guys need to be left alone? Because I can leave if you want me to." He had already made it half way across the room.

The colonel snapped out of his daze and shook his head. "Oh, no, no, Fuery. It was you I needed to talk to, I was wondering if you had seen Edward today."

Fuery stopped, almost to the door, and turned back around. "Oh. Umm… no, I don't think so. He's probably still in his dorm reading or working."

Roy nodded thanks to the other man, an even quicker nod to Hawkeye and left.

- - -

At the dorms, Mustang had found Ed's room. He knocked lightly on the door. "Edward?"

There was no answer.

He tried again. "Edward? You need to get your lazy ass out of this room! You do have duties here in case you've forgotten!"

There was still no answer. Roy growled and tried the doorknob. It surprisingly turned easily under his palm. He cracked to open the door and stuck his head in. "Ed-" he stopped short.

Ed was there alright. In a pair of blue boxers. Mustang gaped at the teen. It was probably a good thing that he had his back to him.

While there, Roy got to study the blonde again. Only this time, not so many articles of clothing were blocking his view.

It looked as though Fullmetal was going through his dresser looking for those horrid clothes. When he had clothes, Roy wouldn't be able to see those well built biceps, the perfect stomach. Hell, he made half of the guys in the military look like fat slobs. And those automail scars were… well, they were sexy.

The teen bent at the waist, flipping his braid behind his shoulder, to reach the bottom drawer, leaving his butt up in the air. The raven haired man's jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

_Did I forget about his ass?_

Roy missed the part where Ed turned back around. And when he did realize it, it was almost too late.

_Shit!_

He ducked out of the room quickly and tried to close the door without being noticed. Mustang ran the whole way back to his office, hoping beyond hope that he hadn't gotten caught, and cursing himself the whole time.

- - -

There was a knock at the office door. Roy turned away from the window. "Enter."

Edward Elric, of all people, walks into the room. Ed, even after what Roy had seen earlier.

_Oh my God! He knows! He saw me! I know it!_

"Fuery and Havoc said that you wanted to see me?"

The breath the older man had been holding was let out through a loud WHOOSH! "That's it?"

The blonde looked at him skeptically. "Yeah… Unless there's something else you need to tell me."

Mustang raised his hands up in surrender. "Oh, no, no. I don't know anything."

"So, what did you need me about?"

"Oh, yes." Roy shuffled through the large stack of papers on his desk, finally finding Edward's report. "I needed you to sort out this report again. I can't seem to get the correct order." He handed the report over and watched as the bl9onde skillfully placed the paper in the correct places.

In the mean time, the raven haired man's mind was getting closer and closer to going straight into the gutter.

_Boy, do I wish I could see Ed in his boxers again. He looked just like an angel-_

"Mustang!"

The colonel snapped his head up. "Sorry, what?"

The blonde rolled his and handed the report over. "Geez, it was like you were in your own little world or something."

Roy didn't respond, but merely watched Edward as he left the office.

- - -

This was a fun chapter to write. I got to describe Ed in his boxers. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry it's been so long since I have updated! My computer has not been working at all so this was the only time that I have had to complete this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

**I Need You**

"Roy, there's a new murderer inEast City," Hawkeye said, as soon as he walked in the front door.

The rubbed his eyes tiredly.

_Of course there is! It's because I'm curses and nothing else has gone right this week!_

"Shall I go collect Edward, Breda, Havoc, and Fuery, sir?"

"Umm... yeah. And could you also get Maes on the phone for me?"

Riza left to do the tasks at hand and Roy walked to his office slowly.

Ten minutes later, everyone had piled into the Colonel's for a breifing on the new murderer. Hawkeye read the details from a manila folder.

"Are there any connections to the people being killed and buildings being destroyed?" Roy asked.

"Not that we can tell. It just seems random." Hawkeye handed the folder to him. "And Leiutnent Colonel Hughes is on the phone."

"Thank you, Riza. I will let all of you know your positions by the end of the week.You are all dismissed." He waited until everyone had left before picking up the phone. "Maes?"

"Well, it's abouit time, Roy. I was just about to hang up," came from the other end.

"Glad to hear from you, too. So, how's the family?"

_Oh, crap. What have I just done?_

"Elysia's just great! She had her first day of preschool last week and now have pictures of her first steps into the preschool, her first letters, her first recess-"

"Well. it sounds like you're surviving over there," Mustang butt in. He couldn't take it anymore. The fast-talking man was giving him a migrane. "I'm going to assume you've heard about the new mass murderer?"

A sigh. "Yes, I've heard. I should be in town by tomorrow evening along with Major Armstrong."

"Good. We need all the help we can get."

After a few more comments were exchangedm the two men hung up. Roy turned back to his desk and was staring at the Christmas picture when there was a knock at the door. "Yes?"

The elder Elric stepped in, looking extreemely pissed. Before the colonel could protest, Ed had already thundered up to the desk and was face- to- face with Roy. "What the hell door do you mean by us getting our posts by the end of the week! People are dying _now_?"

The dark haired man wasn't paying attention to the words of the teen, but of the closeness of him.

_If I only moved a little closer, I would be kissing him..._

Roy suddenly shot out of his chair and made his way quickly to the other side of the room, shocking Edward. Mustang closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on the bookshelf.

_I cannot be thinking these things. He is a guy and I'm a guy. Think of Riza... Riza..._

But I imagine wouldn't come to him. The details were fuzzy.

_What color are her eyes again? Brown? Green?_

_Just let your mind go blank, _the crazier part of him recomended. _Don;t think of anyhting. You need to relax._

The taller man breathed through his nose, then out through his mouth. It helped a little. What didn't help was the new image. Edward. Only his details were clear, down to the last strand of silky hair.

_No, no, no, no, no! I'm in love with Riza Hawkeye, not Edward Elric!_

_Ah... so you are in love with him? _cut in the annoying part of his thoughts.

_I... I am in love with Edward. _Roy opened his eyes. _I can't believe it, but I'm in love with Ed. But I can't What about Riza?What About Edward? I don't even know if he _likes_me. Dammit! Why does this all have to be so complicated? _He punched the bookshelf in frustration, sending a few books to the floor. The Flame Alchemist didn't bother to pick them up.

"Mustang...?" Edward ventured.

"I hate you," Roy whispered.

"What?"

"I hate you! I hate this!" Mustang turned to the shorter male, his face red with anger and frustration.

Fullmetal was hurt. "What? Why do you hate me?"

"Why? _Why?_ You want to know why I hate you so much?" Roy took two long strides so he was right up to Ed. He cupped the confused teen's face in his hands, and kissed him, full on the mouth, not holding back.

When they broke for air, the blonde was in a state of shock.

_Holy shit... Mustang juust kissed me!_

"That's why I hate you so much. I'm supposed to be in love with Riza. But insteadof her; I'm kissing and dreaming of you! I hate you for making me fall in love wih you!"

Another wave of shock coursed through Ed's body.

_Holy shit... Mustang just told me that he loved me!_

"I hate felling so mixed up and confused. I like being in control, but when you're around, it's like I've become an infant and need you to be there for me." He stared at the silent male. He said nothing. Roy threw up his hands. "Is any of this sinking in!"

"Mustang..." Edward's voice cracked. "I don't know how I can help you. This is something that you need to figure out for yourself." He began to back toward the door. "I can't help you with this one."

- - -

I had a lot of trouble with this chapter. I hope you readers out there enjoyed it. Review!


	5. Chapter 5

I feel really bad because I haven't updated for a while, but now I'm back!

Disclaimer: Wish I owned it, but I don't.

* * *

**Hughes Helps**

"...and this is Elysia with her favorite purple crayon! Isn't that adorable?" Maes Hughes stuck yet another picture of his daughter in the colonel's face. There was absolutely no life in the swipe that Roy did while trying to get the picture away.

Hughes put his hands on his hips. "Oh, c'mon, Roy. Humor me. That was the most pitiful thing that I have ever seen. What's got your boxers in a bunch?"

Mustang looked away pointedly. "Nothing," he mumbled.

In actuality, he was busy thinkign about his little "chat" with Fullmetal the day before.

_"I can't help you with this one."_

It kept playing in his headover and overagain.

The man with glasses knew that there was something more than what his old friend was telling him. "Roy, I'm not stupid and we've been friends long enough for me to know when you're lying or keeping something from me."

The colonel sighed. "It's about Riza..."

Maes laughed. "Oh, woman troubles. Gotcha."

"Well, it also invovles Edward..." roy looked up at the other man sheepishly.

"Yeah..."

"I'm..."

"You're..."

"not..."

Hughes was getting irritated. "C'mon, Roy. Let's speed it up. I don't have all day to help you sound out words."

"I..." Mustang took a deep breath and mumbled, "I think I'm in love with Edward."

Hughes' eyes got wide behind his glasses. "Come again?"

"I'm in love with Edward."

"Uh huh... go on..."

"And I told him yesterday, but I think it scared him..."

Hughes began to grin like an idiot. "And...?"

Roy looked up at his old friend. "And, he ran, Maes. He ran..." He dropped his head down into his hands and sulked.

The smile left Hughes' face and he scowled. "What, that's it? You didn't go after him or anything?"

Mustang lifted up his head. "Huh?"

Hughes stood in front of him in a second. "Get your ass out of that chair," he comanded sternly.

"What?" Roy asked, confused.

The taller man lifted him out of his seat easily by his collar. He stood Mustang up so they were face- to- face. "Do you you truely love him?"

The colonel nodded, alarmed by his friend's forcefullness.

"And you know this is true?"

Roy nodded again.

"Then you go there and tell him that. NOW." Hughes began to drag the other man to the door.

"But, Maes, I can't do that! I can't just march up to him and tell him that-"

Hughes whirled around to face him. "Say's who? You did it before, you can do it again. Only this time, make him believe you." The man opened the door and pointed out out into the hallway. "Go."

Mustang walked out of the office slowl, and began his quest down the long hallway, just as slowly.

"Mustang, when I tell you to go, I mean RUN, dammit!" Maes screamed after him, shaking afist in Roy's direction. "You hear me? Run!"

Once the sound of the colonel's steps had disappeared, Hughes leaned on the doorframe, a slight smile flicking across his face.

"Go get 'em, Roy."

- - -

Running down the hall at full speed, probably wasn't one of the colonel's best ideas, especially when everyone else was trying to leave at the end of a busy day. He ran into a few people and may have knocked over a desk, but he didn't stop to check. He was too busy focusing on one thing: Edward Elric.

"Roy!"

Mustangturned at the voice, and regretted ever doing so. It was Riza and she was coming right at him.

_Oh, shit..._

"Hi," she said, a little out of breath after going through the traffic.

Roy decided to skip the introductions. "Have you seen Edward?"

She glared at him and spoke through clenched teeth. "He's not here. He left about an hour ago."

The man tried to step around the woman, but she blocked his path. "Not this time. You've found every reason on this earth not to talk to me for three days. I want some questions answered."

Roy sighed. "Yeah, I guess we do need to talk." He gestured to an empty room. " Come on. I need to tell you something.

* * *

Alright! I'm finally done with this chapter, and there's only one more left! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

LAST CHAPTER! WoOt!

Disclaimer: Don't own FMA, never will. It's so depressing...

* * *

**Cuts and Bruises**

Too many things were happening. There's too many things to think about.

Edward Elric was walking in the courtyard out front of the headquarters, not knowing where he was walking to and certainly not caring. He had left the office earlier that day, but he hadn't planned on going anywhewhere. He just needed to clear is head. The only thing he was thinking about was the conversation with Mustang the day before.

_"I hate you for making me fall in love with you!"_

_Roy Mustang is in love with me? When did that happen?_

Ed had reached a crowded area of the courtyard at this time. The place was crawling with officers leaving for the day and lounging on the benches, trying to finish some last-minute paperwork.

_Maybe the question isn't "When did that happen?", it is "Do I love him too?" or "Why didn't I notice this earlier?"_

"I don't know," the teen mumbled. He plopped himself down onto an empty bench, closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

"You know, I like to come to thecourtyard to think as well, it's quite peaceful, especially at dusk, but I've never met anyone else sitting on the same bench that I always sit on."

Edward recognized that deep voice. His eyes shot open and saw a certain colonel leaning against a tree across the the path.

Roy crossed the path and stopped in front of Ed. He gestured to the spot next to him on the bench. "You mind?"

The blonde had a blank face. "You're the commanding officer here, Mustang. You can sit anywhere you very well please."

Without responding, the dark haired man silently sat himself down next to Ed.

The short male studied Roy.

_What does he want now? And... and is he _bleeding

"Mustang, what happened to your cheek? You're bleeding!"

Roy smirked. "Observant today, aren't we?"

Edward scowled. "Don't get all sarcastic with me, you bastard. I'm trying to act slightly concerned. What happened?"

Mustang pointed to the bleeding gash. "This is from Riza when I told her that I didn't love her and that I was breaking up with her."

Before the teen could interrupt, the colonel had already moved on. He turned his head so the blonde could see the other side of his face. There was a black and blue bruise forming on his temple.

"This is also from Riza, when I told her I was in lovewith someone else."

"And who's this 'someone'?" Ed spat out, then wanted to take back. _Great, I just sounded like I was jealous..._

Roy smiled. "You."

Edward was silent and let Mustang continue.

"With a little help from my best friend, and a lot of threats, I washad to realize that I didn't love Riza, but you." Onyx eyes met golden ones, "I love you, Edward."

It felt like a giant wave from the ocean had just crashed down upon Ed. He sat there, his mouth agape from the shock.

He knew he had to look away from the colonel, had to get away...

But he couldn't. He was drawn to those deep blue eyes.

"I do, Ed. I love you." Roy tried one last time. There was no reply. He sighed with a defeated look in his eyes and stood. Ed watched him, still silent. "Maybe this was a mistake." The man turned away from the teen.

"I love you, too, Roy."

Mustang froza and turned slowly. "You _what_?"

The blonde's eyes filled with hot tears. "I love you, too," he whispered.Ed bowed his head so he was staring into his lap. The tears left small puddles onhis leather pants. His head was forced up and he looked upon the smiling face of Roy Mustang.

"I'm going to be polite this time, shrimp, and will ask for your permission. May I kiss you?"

Ed glowered. "You're a bastrad."

"Is that a yes?"

"Did I say no?"

"Well, no."

"Then, it seems that it's a yes."

Roy began to lean in closer, but a hand on his chest stopped him.

"Here?" Edward whispered.

"Well, yes, here. Where else?"

Ed blushed, looking around the officers."But what about all these officers? What will they think if they see me and you together..."

Mustang rolled his eyes. "That's your problem, Ed. You have a bad sence of timing. You act when you should think, and think when you should act. Personally, I dont give a shit about what anyone thinks."

The blonde thought. "Good point."

Ed reached up and grabbed Roy by the collar of his uniform and kissed him, in front of every singleofficer or higher upwho would happen to walk by. And he didn't give a shit about what anyone thought.

* * *

So, there you go! It's the first fic that I've ever finished.Let me what you thought!  
Until next time-  
xxFaiaxx 


End file.
